Full Metal Alchemist: Book of Nepenthe
by Sin-of-Deceit
Summary: Alphonse and Edward Elric go on a search to find the Book of Nepenthe. This book would allow them to correctly harness the powers of the Philosopher's Stone...and maybe finally bring their mother back. But they find mischeif, new friends, and many new ene


Full Metal Alchemist: Book of Nepenthe

Transmutation 1: Prelude

"It's dark..."

"I know, Al. Just wait a sec."

"...Brother, I can't see..."

"Nah dip. Hold on..."

"...ACK! Somethings crawling around in me!"

"Hey! Get off my foot!"

"Oops...sorry."

"...It's okay. Just wait a few more minutes."

The final watchman latches the doors of the library shut. It's midnight now, and the building is secure. However, little did the watchman know of the stowaways that lurked in the shadows of the many shelves of books. The sounds of the watchman's keys rattle in the distances now, until it disappears altogether. The dim light of his lantern vanishes, and the secrets of the night step out from the shadows.

"Are they gone?" Alphonse asks in a hollow, almost frightened sounding tone. Ed pokes his head out cautiously from their hiding place.

"Yeah. Come on, Ed!" he says, and runs towards the restricted section. Alphonse follows, his steps clunking as her goes. "Al! Step lighter! They might still be around!" Ed commands. "Sorry...I can't..." he cuts off. Ed stops, then looks back and gives a weak smile. "I know...you can't help it." he says, then continues for the restricted section. Ed looks to the lock, then would take out a steel nail from his pocket. He clenches it in his fist and transmutes the nail into a key. "C'mon." he say, sliding the key into the lock. The lock clicks, a metalic pang ringing through the room. Ed and Alphonse wait for a moment, listening intently for footsteps to return. When they didn't, Ed and Al push the door open...and continue on...silent as the shadows from whence they came.

Ed begins scanning the rows of books, Al doing the same on the other side.

"What are we looking for, Brother?" Ed asks, searching true various titles as 'Humungculus Sealing of Olde' and 'Forbidden Transmutations.'

"The Obsideon Tome...a powerful Alchemic Artifact. It's said that this tome will lead you to the fable Book of Nepenthe. With that...we could full control of your power...the Philosopher's Stone." Ed says quickly, his eyes racing from book to book.

"But, what makes you think it's here...of all places?"

"If anywhere, it must be here. This is where the government keeps all the forbidden books."

"What if any of the State Alchemists catch us?"

Ed stops for a moment. "Let's just hope that doesn't happen..." he says quietly, then continues. Their search resumes for about 15 minutes. Alphonse finally comes across the book they were looking for. "I've found it! The Obsideon Tome!" he says, pulling the book from its musty place and rushing to Ed. Ed takes the book and opens it. "...Damnit! Figures..." he says, handing it to Al. Al gasps. "Brother...it's all..."

"Blank...exactly." Ed says, growling. "It's freakin' blank. This is supposed to lead us to the Book?" he says, pacing now.

"Maybe it's encoded? Maybe it isn't really blank?" Al asks, looking through the book. As he skims through the pages, a pressed black rose falls onto the floor without Al noticing. Ed catches a glance from the corner of his eye and walks over to it, picking it up. "Looks like...we aren't the first to look through it." he says. "But it looks like it was...marking the page. Like that's where someone stopped writing." he says. Alphonse then would place his finger upon a page, prodding it curiously. "Maybe...maybe this person can read it!" he says, then tries to pull his finger from the page, but finds it to be a little difficult. "Hm? I'm stuck!" he says, and Ed cocks a brow. "You're stuck? Let me see..." he says, then would find that as Al tries to pry his finger away, the page follows and sticks, rather successfully, to his finger. Ed takes the page and gentle pulls it down. "That's odd...pages don't just do that..." Ed ponders, then closes the book. "C'mon, we'll take it with us." he says, then claps his hands and presses them to a nearby wall. The wall shifts and leaves an exit for the two. The disappear through the hole, and back into the shadows of the cold, silent night.

The next morning, Edward and Alphonse wake up in Winry's house. Al sits up, having fallen asleep on the floor. It's early morning, and the sounds of cooking come from outside of the room. "Winry must be up already." he says quietly, then looks to the desk nearby. The Tome lays closed upon it, the Black Rose laying upon its surface. Al looks to Ed, asleep at the desk. He shakes him gently. "Brother...brother..." he says, but Edward doens't even stir. Al then shakes him harder. "Brother!" he yells, and Ed jolts awake.

"Ah! Wha...what the hell! Al?" he cries out, rubbing his eyes. Suddenly, the sounds of clashing come from outside of the room. Al creeps over to the door, and finds, much to his dismay...that they have visiters...

"Leave no stone unturned! Find them...and do it quickly!" a strong, commanding voice booms out.

It suddenly hits them who the visters are...

...An entire swarm of State Alchemists...looking for them.

(((To be Continued))

In the NEXT EPISODE:

Ed and Alphonse are trapped in the room, and the State Alchemists are closing in!

Ed would back up against the wall. "Damn! We have to get out!" he yells, throwing on his cloak...

...the door is kicked down, and the imposing State Alchemists step inside...

...Al looks to the shadows. "Who's there? Brother?...where are you?" he asks, scared...

...and a women steps out of the shadows...

..."I...am Pain..."

NEXT EPISODE: Ambush


End file.
